1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a driving control system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sliding mode trajectory voting strategy module and a driving control system and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of vehicle related technology, more and more vehicle safety issues emerge. Consequently, people take great care about driving safety. Together with strict laws and regulations and appeals by relevant reports to the public, vehicle safety has currently become the most important subject in vehicle related technology research.
In the initial development stage of vehicle safety technology, passive assist devices, such as air bags, seat belts, cervical spine protection seats and bumpers, are generally utilized to reduce accident casualties by means of safeguarding or fastening. However, active assist devices being able to react before accidents occur, such as anti-lock braking systems (ABS), electronic stability program systems (ESPS), traction control systems (TCS), etc., are obviously more important than the passive assist devices since they can be actuated to take instant control of cars before car collisions or stalling.
Currently, the solution is focused on integrating electronics and information technology and sensing technology. Not only are environmental road conditions detected in a real time manner, but drivers are also assisted by analysis and judgment technologies. In addition, automatic control technology may be further integrated to control cars so that remote driving and automatic driving places can even be achieved in the future.